


Lupo mannaro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi lupi [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I cupi pensieri di Cristiano sulla sua condizione.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 771.★ Prompt/Traccia: 3. A, lupo mannaro, nella vita di tutti i giorni è un veterinario. B è il suo nuovo assistente.





	Lupo mannaro

Lupo mannaro

 

I guaiti dei cani e dei gatti nelle gabbie di plastica e metallo risuonavano nella stanza.

I loro occhi s’intravedevano attraverso i buchi delle gabbie, le pupille erano dilatate, illuminate dalle luci pallide delle lampade. Che si riflettevano sulle gambe e i braccioli di metallo del lettino.

Davide si sedette davanti allo schermo di un computer, lo accese e aprì una cartella, stampando il file.

“Dottore…” disse.

Cristiano sospirò pesantemente, mentre finiva di fasciare la zampa del cane steso sul lettino. L’animale aveva coperto la stoffa candida di peluria color miele, guaiva piano e teneva la testa piegata di lato, respirando pesantemente.

“Non ti sarai accorto adesso che aveva qualche tipo di allergia ai medicinali” borbottò secco.

< Avrei preferito poter rifiutare questo stagista, ma la gente iniziava a chiedersi come mai non accettassi mai assistenti > pensò.

Davide si massaggiò il collo.

“No. Semplicemente mi sono accorto che non ho riportato la fattura del precedente cliente…” disse.

Cristiano schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Al momento il povero ‘India’ è sedato. Cercami quali analisi gli dobbiamo fare e basta” ordinò.

< La luna piena si avvicina sempre di più e mi è toccato questo tipo… Avrei voglia di morderlo alla gola, è un completo idiota > rifletté, giocherellando con l’orecchio.

Davide annuì e rispose: “Va bene, dottore”.

< Tratta meglio quel cane di me. Se la finanza lo farà chiudere non sarà affar mio > rifletté. “Dottore, ora gliele stampo… Però lei pensa che India stia soffrendo?” chiese.

“Ovvio. Immagina di essere nella sua situazione, ti sembrerebbe di essere rapito da degli alieni, ferito al braccio e sedato. Non può certo immaginare che lo stiamo curando” disse Cristiano.

“Ecco a lei, dottore” disse Davide. Lo vide controllare il foglio che gli porgeva, guardò il veterinario prendere tutto il necessario.

Cristiano infilò l’ago nella vena dell’animale ed iniziò a prelevargli il sangue.

< Oh, ma io sono molto bravo a immaginare cosa significhi essere un animale, soprattutto cosa vuol dire essere un lupo mannaro.

Immagina di essere in piedi in un campo deserto, da solo, sferzato dal vento della notte, privo di vestiti.

Le nuvole sfuggono alla luna piena e la luce argentea si riversa sull'intera pianura.

In lontananza, un ululato, che ti scuote dal profondo, un brivido di eccitazione e paura ti fa fremere. La tua respirazione inizia a salire, senza il tuo consenso. Vorresti considerarlo un suono orribile, perché sai che sancisce la tua dannazione, ma desideri solo sentire nuovamente quel richiamo.

La tua mente è avvolta da un velo di trance, sembra quasi un manto candido che t’impedisce di lottare. Cadi in ginocchio, non ti trattieni mentre il dolore ti fa precipitare dapprima sulle mani e poi ti obbliga a rotolare sulla schiena.

La trance non ti lascerà andare >. Sistemò le provette colme di sangue, dai tappi di vario colore, dentro una piccola rastrelliera e controllò di sottecchi il paziente.

Il cane uggiolò, tentando inutilmente di muovere la testa abbastanza da leccarsi lì dov’era stato fasciato.

< … Non hai più voglia di muoverti, ma gli spasmi dovuti alla sofferenza sembrano far bruciare la tua carne. La tua pelle punge e le tue vene si sentono come se il fuoco stesse dilagando dentro di loro.

Il tuo cuore inizia a battere più velocemente, i tuoi occhi diventano più attenti, i sensi affilati; ma il tuo corpo sembra bruciare >. Cristiano accese le luci, calde e rossastre, che riscaldavano e illuminavano una gabbia e raggiunse India, sollevandolo a peso e lo accomodò dentro la gabbia.

< Ti senti strano, mentre non riuscì più a distogliere lo sguardo dalla luna. La tua signora, la tua padrona, argentea matrona, ipnotizzato, non riusciresti a distrarti da lei nemmeno ne andasse la tua vita.

Il bruciore peggiora, mentre fai stridere i denti.

I tuoi respiri si fanno più profondi ed inizia… >. Chiuse la gabbia e si rialzò in piedi.

“Il suo padrone verrà a prenderlo tra un’oretta, quando inizierà a svegliarsi” spiegò.

“Ora cosa dobbiamo fare, dottore?” chiese Davide.

“Prendi il gatto grigio, mi sembra si chiami ‘Lilly’. Sta attento, graffia” rispose Cristiano.

“Come diamine lo prendo?” borbottò Davide.

“L’essere nuovo non giustifica l’incapacità, vado a prenderlo io. Tu controlla gli animali qui” ordinò Cristiano, raggiungendo la porta.

< Come potresti tu immaginare quello che si prova?

Assaggi l’aria e sentio l’odore del sangue, è gradevole, lo avverti senti in bocca, come se lo stessi assaggiando. Ti tonifica, ti spinge e corri nella direzione da cui viene, con il cuore che ti martella nel petto. Gli ululati gli rimbombano nelle orecchie sempre più vicini, la luna sempre sopra di te >.


End file.
